


Touch

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, First Time, M/M, Romance, Slash, shampoo is useful because of reasons, shower time, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: At dinner, Hyungwon's hand slips too far up Minhyuk's thigh. It's an accident. It's a bigger accident when Minhyuk gets aroused from it.[written April 2019]





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> #1. I'm seriously going to fail an exam because I wrote this instead of studying tonight. It came to me and I was hoping to just jot down an idea, but the damn plot-bunnies always attack at the WORST TIMES!! I wrote this in one sitting, and barely proof-read once. :(  
> #2. Afterwards I tried to come up with a better name than "Touch". Maybe "Snacks" or "Candy" but those are equally terrible because I suck at naming things and in the end I don't care enough about the title.  
> Just, here. Enjoy please. I hope I made something half-decent, to ease the pain of how much I'm gonna regret this in a couple hours when I sit this exam. FML.

\---

TOUCH

\---

 

Hyungwon puts a hand on Minhyuk's thigh. It feels casual at first, because it is. They're at dinner with all seven members. The food in their midst is running low, and excitement is running higher, and the beer has been flowing for hours. They're chatting more than eating now, and that means Hoseok is being loud, engaging Kihyun in a debate about fan-cafe etiquette. And normally Minhyuk would be loud also and join in. But that hand on his thigh has his attention right now. He's not sure if Hyungwon realizes it's sitting a little too high, a little too far towards the inside of his legs. Of course Minhyuk knows he shouldn't think anything inappropriate about it, but his brain isn't giving him that peace right now. When he looks up at Hyungwon, he seems blissed and his eyes are a little foggy, probably halfway to drunk, so Minhyuk _really_ shouldn't think anything about this moment... but, that hand is so warm that he actually doesn't mind that it's there. He catches himself thinking it would be ok if it went a bit higher between his legs and then he almost moans at the thought— _Fuck_ , these perverse thoughts, oh my god—but involuntarily it makes him squeeze his thighs together and Hyungwon repositions his hand... _higher_. Fuck. His pinky is resting practically under Minhyuk's dick, his thumb biting into the meat of his thigh. It's just Hyungwon being lazy, comforting, it means nothing. Minhyuk knows this. Hyungwon likely doesn't even know where his own hand is. But Minhyuk bites his lip between his teeth. This shit turns him on. It shouldn't, there's no reason for it... but suddenly, right now it does. A handjob to finish up a happy night of dinner and drinking with the members... that would be heaven.

He closes his eyes and just lets that feeling wash over him. The heat of Hyungwon's hand is soaking through the layer of his trousers; made even warmer because Minhyuk nearly has it trapped there between his thighs. That hand is sweating probably. Minhyuk knows he feels clammy in his pants already. It's sick to think this, but he falls into imagining how good it would feel to have Hyungwon's palm pressing against his growing bulge, and this makes him harder. It'll be noticeable soon if he doesn't stop this train of thought. But if Hyungwon could just touch him, just a little higher, so Minhyuk could have contact with someone that isn't his own right hand... he wants it. Fuck, he'll go home and hump his giant whale plushy until he comes if he could just have a tiny bit of contact.

Yet when he gets his wish, he feels like puking. Hyungwon had moved his hand; randomly because he reached for a napkin across the table and when his hand settled back again, it was even higher. The side of it is digging right into Minhyuk's clothed erection and fuck—he needs to stop this before Hyungwon realizes what's happening. When Minhyuk looks over at him, he's wiping at his nose though, and looks nearly unaware of his surroundings. Minhyuk wonders how drunk he is. He takes a moment to look around and assess how drunk the rest of them are also. Hyunwoo's ears are red which is a sure sign. And he's hanging on Jooheon. While Changkyun is halfway to sleep between Hoseok and Jooheon, and only makes eyes when Kihyun's voice raises. Like it's automatic to wake up at the sound of an alarm. Hyungwon seems to be trying to pay attention to whatever Hoseok is dragging on about. They've moved on to talking about how to collaborate with Western artists; musical directions and topics fit for people who aren't drunk. But Hoseok and Minhyuk are the only sober ones at the table.

And so Minhyuk's attention returns to how badly he wants a handjob right now. He's turned on to the point that he can feel it in his mouth. He's hyperaware of how hard he is, how he's literally on top of Hyungwon's hand, and if he could just get a bit of friction, he might die of happiness. Or puke. You know, either one.

If Hyungwon touched him... if he touched him, Minhyuk might yell. His mind feels jumbled. There's a schism: At once wishing Hyungwon would press against him, and at the same time knowing how sick that is. Hyungwon is his longest friend. It's so low to think these things about him. It should be someone else's hand. A girl.

If Minhyuk had a girl... he'd kiss her. He'd take her to dinner and play footsie under the table. She would smile all coy, and Minhyuk would pull her close, and stop to buy flowers on the way home. And candy. He loves it when Hyungwon and he take the long way home from the company building and they stop to buy snacks at the 7-Eleven. He's sure that's why Hyungwon eats junk more often than real food; Minhyuk is an enabler to his bad habits. But they've done that for so long.

He remembers when they were trainees and they'd saved enough of their weekly food budget by nearly starving, so they could afford candy on Fridays. It was so stupid of them. But Minhyuk loves those memories.

Sigh. Why is he thinking about this right now?

Minhyuk is ripped from his daydream when Hyungwon squeezes his thigh more purposefully.

"You ready to go?" he says. Minhyuk turns to him with wide eyes, mortified to be spoken to right now—he coughs even when Hyungwon smiles so kindly. That sweet lazy smile of his that Minhyuk has known for so long. Like when Minhyuk rests his head on his shoulder and—Hyungwon still hasn't pulled his damn hand away. His fingers dig deeper into Minhyuk's flesh because he's waiting for an answer. "You ok?" he asks. Because Minhyuk is flushed, and even a spaced-out Hyungwon can tell.

"Yeah, uh... soon. Are we going?" Minhyuk pulls himself together again; looks around at how Hoseok has a hand braced around their youngest and Kihyun is putting left-overs in a take-away box. He looks back at Hyungwon, who's still smiling at him, just differently now, and Minhyuk feels butterflies in his belly. The bastard has no right to be looking so shy and sweet when his hand is still under Minhyuk's hard dick. Like, does Hyungwon really not know that?!

Except maybe he does, because he's looking right into Minhyuk's eyes, and then _cups_ him briefly before pulling away finally. And there's a smirk and a raised eyebrow and he doesn't say anything, but his face says it all for him: "You're hard? You like it?" But he's not upset. It's more like a challenge by that smug look of his. Like, he's almost proud of it. He's joking, he's definitely joking, but it has Minhyuk's heart ready to jump out of his damn throat he's so shocked.

Hyungwon's hand had been on Minhyuk's hard dick, deliberately. For a second, but it happened. And on the walk home Minhyuk's brain won't leave it alone. He feels it still. He wanted contact and Hyungwon gave it to him.

His pants feel so tight right now. The only thing on his mind is how much he wants a shower and to jack off. He feels dirty. Needs a fist wrapped around him, beneath a scorching spray that will wash away his desperate sins. Not even just hump a plushy for friction. No, now he wants to feel pressure against his frenulum, wants to fuck hard and fast, and he needs to relieve this tension building between his thighs. God, he can barely walk straight.

Hyungwon giggles at him and it's unexpected. Had he been watching Minhyuk walk? They've been silent for the most part since they all left the restaurant. Home is only a block away. And then Hyungwon puts his arm around Minhyuk's shoulders and pulls him close.

"You've been quiet tonight."

Minhyuk's mouth is dry. He swallows uneasily. "Uh, yeah. I don't know where my mind is. Sorry." Except he knows exactly where his mind is. In the gutter.

"Something bothering you?" Hyungwon whispers back. The warmth of his breath cuts through the chill of the night air and feels so good on his hair. It nearly crawls down his spine, and no matter if he shouldn't—because on the inside Minhyuk feels gross for thinking something less than innocent of a simple hug—Minhyuk hugs him closer, even if it makes walking more of a chore.

He's still vacillating between what he wants; not sure if Hyungwon should be farther or closer. But they're walking slower together, and end up falling way behind their group. Until Hyungwon just stops walking and Minhyuk is forced to stop also. He looks up and meets his eyes timidly, feeling guilty for acting inappropriately tonight. But he can feel his lust and depravity crawling beneath his skin. Hopefully Hyungwon will understand he's sorry without having to say anything.

"Hey," the taller starts gently. "You know you can tell me anything." And he sounds so genuine that Minhyuk wants to _kiss_ him for being so sweet—

And fuck. Just seriously, fuck. What is in Minhyuk's mind tonight?!

He pushes Hyungwon away from him, sharply. He knows instantly it was the wrong move because he can see the immediate offense on Hyungwon's face.

"—Wait. Did I do something wrong?"

Minhyuk feels even guiltier. It feels like there's a house on his chest, crushing him to the point that it feels hard to breathe. He hides his face, tries to look away but Hyungwon still puts a hand on his shoulder to pull him back nearer.

"I shouldn't have touched you. Is that it? I'm sorry. I was kidding."

Minhyuk clears his throat. Manages to croak, "S'not that."

"It's not?"

"I—uh. It's my bad. Not your fault. Sorry."

Hyungwon stares at him a while. Confused. Trying to figure out why Minhyuk is upset tonight. Especially because Minhyuk is never upset. The most he does is wail suddenly if Jooheon won't let him play fight, or if he gets scolded by Kihyun for annoying him too much. But Minhyuk is rarely actually upset. Not with that melancholy, wistful look on his face. Hyungwon doesn't understand. Last time he saw that look was years ago, after debut when Minhyuk had hurt his knee so badly he needed surgery. Minhyuk had even cried then.

Hyungwon hopes it's nothing that bad. So he pulls him closer, and Minhyuk lets himself be pulled into a real hug, with two arms wrapped around his shoulders, and he wraps his own around Hyungwon's thin waist and rests his head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Technically."

"But you're upset?"

"Something like that." He _is_ upset at himself. Upset for being horny. It sounds ridiculous.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hyungwon offers. He's notoriously good at listening, so normally this would be perfect for Minhyuk who can talk your ear off, but... it's not appropriate right now. Not about this.

"It's nothing. Just stuff in my head. I'm being weird and taking it out on you."

Hyungwon frowns though. Like he's not ready to let the subject go. Because Minhyuk is always the comfort for others and never for himself, and if he needs someone to mope with then Hyungwon will be there for him, just that simple. "Do you... uh, do you wanna get some snacks?" he offers. It'll extend the time before they have to see the others, when this will all get swept under a rug and forgotten probably.

Minhyuk lifts his head to look around, and Hyungwon already has his wrist clasped, pulling him towards the convenience store he didn't notice they were standing right in front of. He bites his lips. This is so much like his dreams tonight that it makes the butterflies inside him feel like whiplash. Hyungwon is smiling as he drags Minhyuk by the hand, pulling him from aisle to aisle.

"What do you feel like today?"

"Something sweet," Minhyuk dares to say.

"Ice-cream?" No—bloody hell, _no_. If he has to watch Hyungwon lick an ice-cream cone tonight, Minhyuk's head will implode. He shakes his head quickly, strangely quickly, which Hyungwon notices but chooses to ignore. "Candy then? Skittles?"

"Yeah. Yeah, ok," Minhyuk replies. But he can feel himself acting weird still. He feels breathless just looking at Hyungwon, feels electricity between them when Hyungwon drops his hand for a second when he needs to reach for his wallet.

Hyungwon paid for their candy and Minhyuk is nearly giddy about it. It feels like a date and he can feel lust pooling in his groin again, but he can't keep the smile off his face this time. He latches back onto Hyungwon's arm as they leave the store, and makes Hyungwon nearly drop the packet as he holds it out for Minhyuk to have some too.

It feels like old times. If you suck on Skittles, instead of chewing, you can get them to last longer. They know because they used to do that when they were poor trainees. They tried to get the bag to last as long as possible. Before they got back to the dorm and ended up sharing with everyone else also. So Minhyuk is sucking on a Skittle and looking up at Hyungwon with stars in his eyes, and he just wants to kiss him. He can't explain it. It's like a warm feeling in his belly and yes, his dick is hard too, but Minhyuk knows that right now it's love he feels. And it feels so nice when Hyungwon holds him around the shoulders as they walk.

They've made it all the way to the alley behind their building when Hyungwon stops again.

"Listen, if something is actually bothering you, tell me. Because I feel like you always keep these kind of things to yourself."

The stars in Minhyuk's eyes twinkle so brightly under the romance of midnight streetlamps. He pulls Hyungwon close, to hug properly again, even digs his fingers under his sweater because it's warmer there. "You telling me I talk too little?" he coos.

This makes Hyungwon grin of course, before settling back into what he wants to really say. "No, you still talk way too much. But sometimes I feel like the important stuff, stuff that maybe you don't need to go through alone, those parts you keep to yourself. You know?"

"I know. But I think I should keep this to myself this time," Minhyuk giggles. Oh jeez—his face crumples even when he wants to straighten it because tsk tsk, he shouldn't actually be talking about this, but maybe it's a bit funny after all. And Hyungwon pinches his shoulder, to get him to talk, Minhyuk knows that's what he wants, and uh... "Well, yeah. I promise, it's nothing. It's dumb."

This eases Hyungwon's worries, it's visible on his face. So that's good. But then he qwirks an eyebrow and says, "If it's dumb then you should tell me," and Minhyuk feels his face heat up again. And no matter how bad it is, he's on the verge of laughter again. He really shouldn't be.

Goodness, every emotion Minhyuk has had tonight is a mess and he's not even had a drop of alcohol. Getting hard from your best friend is not a laughing matter.

But Minhyuk can't keep nearly anything to himself except heartache, and once this feeling has moved out of terror into being funny, he kind of can't help sharing. "Uh, I—" he starts, and his face contorts from trying to keep in his laughter. "You'll want to kill me. I swear it's so bad and stupid," he warns, but he's started and there's no keeping this to himself anymore. "—I'm so hard right now that I'm going insane." And he breaks into a fit of giggles and lands with his forehead in Hyungwon's shoulder.

And Hyungwon laughs too. "What? Still? From the restaurant?" he asks. "Why on Earth?"

"You. You just—you had your hand on my dick for like half an hour and I wanna fuck something now, you know?"

Thankfully Hyungwon is still smiling when he takes Minhyuk by the biceps to look into his eyes. "I did?"

"Are you that drunk?"

"No. I'm not. I was buzzed but now I'm fine again."

"You really couldn't tell you had your hand shoved like right under my balls?" Minhyuk laughs.

"Shit, no." Hyungwon shakes his head. "Only at the end."

"Well, it happened. And now I'm horny as fuck. And this is why I couldn't tell you. So next time you ask, go buy some bleach along with the Skittles."

It's still a light atmosphere between them, Minhyuk is so glad for it, but Hyungwon's cheeks have a dusting of pink on them now and he can't quite look Minhyuk in the eyes, and gosh, this makes him so fucking cute—really kissable. He shouldn't think that, but it's the millionth time that thought has crept into Minhyuk's mind tonight and if you repeat something, it starts becoming normal. So as he looks back at Hyungwon, he knows he still shouldn't, but he ends up saying too much—"Hyungwon," he says. And takes a step closer. Puts a hand on his nape so Hyungwon will look him in the eyes again. "You ever feel like something is a date when it isn't? Because I feel like that right now and I wanna kiss you."

The look on Hyungwon's face becomes even more shy. But he's pliant beneath Minhyuk's fingers, welcoming him; even tilts his head into Minhyuk's hands when they hold his face. And he likes it when Minhyuk comes closer actually. He's got no idea what to reply. Honestly, the gravity of the situation has gone right over his head. He just likes Minhyuk being close to him right now, that's all he knows. He likes it how Minhyuk pets him. How he runs fingers through his hair. And it feels so warm that... maybe this does feel like a date after all. It's that moment when you don't want to say goodnight so you linger and draw it out, and wonder if it would be ok to kiss finally.

Minhyuk's thumb is massaging into his cheek, the rest of his fingers stretched to the back of his head, pulling him near and Hyungwon wants to get closer. And then Minhyuk's eyelids flutter shut, like he's about to be kissed even if Hyungwon isn't sure yet. But seeing him so close like that, so vulnerable and waiting, lips parted, little puffs of his breath falling on Hyungwon's lips also... He just leans forward and kisses him. Softly. Because it feels right.

And it does feel good. Minhyuk has always been soft and touchy, and this feels just like an extension of that. Even when he makes this pitched little noise in the back of his throat and grabs Hyungwon closer to him. He kisses him deeper, opening his mouth to him, and Minhyuk takes advantage of this; turns their kiss more needy, less sweet. He's molding their lips together and nearly panting into Hyungwon's mouth, and when Hyungwon puts distance between them finally, his eyes are glowing with lust. And his lips are wet and red...

Shit. Oh. Maybe they shouldn't be kissing, Hyungwon thinks.

But Minhyuk has other ideas. "Kiss me again," he says. And doesn't even wait, just lunges back into Hyungwon's mouth, drawing his tongue out to meet this time, curling them together and pushing his hands firm on the small of Hyungwon's back to get him to arch together. It's good—it's weird, but it's good, and the longer it happens, Hyungwon's mind gets torn in two: This is good. This shouldn't be good, this is scary—

"—Wait." Because he can feel Minhyuk hard between them now and that's something he shouldn't be feeling. He's holding Minhyuk apart again, by the shoulders at arm's length, to try and understand what's happening right now. Minhyuk's eyes are so fucking dark, he's never seen him turned on this way. God, it actually makes his belly flip. "Minhyuk..." he says. But doesn't have a clue how to continue. It's like his mind is completely blank of anything except Minhyuk right now, and he knows that's bad but feels detached from the consequences.

"I'm sorry," Minhyuk says. It feels like an hour later.

"Uh. Me too," Hyungwon parrots. Though he's not sure why. None of this has really sunk into his brain yet. He's still stuck looking at Minhyuk's lips. And then he caresses a thumb under his ear, and pulls him closer again. Even if they don't kiss, arm's length is too far. Minhyuk should be right against him, where he can feel the heat of him, and the firm comfort of having their bodies pressed together. Flush together, so Hyungwon can wrap a hand around his waist and place the other on his jaw so softly and they can just breathe together.

Except Minhyuk is practically trembling now, so needy from having Hyungwon close, and though he wants him closer, being this way makes the torture sweeter. He needs to pull away, he knows that. He's pretty sure Hyungwon might be a bit tipsy still.

"You feel ok?" he asks, needs to make sure he hasn't fucked anything up too badly between them.

But Hyungwon isn't upset. The corners of his lips can't help creep upwards. "We kissed," he says. "Holy shit." And breaks into light laughter that really makes Minhyuk's heart happy. Like they're really in love or something. "Oh god..." Hyungwon whines, and buries his face in Minhyuk's neck. And kisses him here too. Lightly. He's hiding. "I kissed you."

"I think it was mutual?"

"I'm never going back upstairs again. Stay with me here so I can die of embarrassment," he says, and it's mopey and cute, and it actually makes Minhyuk feel a lot better. To know he hasn't messed up their friendship, and Hyungwon isn't mad at him. It gives him enough courage to pull away and take the remaining Skittles from Hyungwon and pop a few more in his mouth.

"Don't die. You're a good kisser," Minhyuk tells him, almost matter-of-fact. Even if it's weird to say these things aloud, they tell each other everything so this is ok too. "I liked it." And gives Hyungwon a few more candies also. "You taste like sugar and I'm about to go jack off so good under the shower when we get back up there. And it's all thanks to you."

"Oh jeez! _Minhyuk!_ " Hyungwon cries. "You're so gross~" But he's still laughing. " _So_ gross. I don't need to imagine that."

"I've had my boner all over you tonight. No need to imagine much," Minhyuk jokes back.

"Ewww~" Hyungwon laughs. But somehow this is funny. Why on Earth is this funny?

It makes it a thousand times worse when Minhyuk gets daring, and then he really can't shut up. "I was thinking back at the restaurant how good a handjob would feel... It's been so long." His voice is soft with reminiscence, lost in his own dream even as he looks back at Hyungwon, who's pretending to find the last Skittle so fascinating before popping it in his mouth.

And Minhyuk follows the motion, of how the candy lands on Hyungwon's tongue and as soon as he's closed his mouth around it, Minhyuk is diving into him to steal that candy back. Because it's funny. He manages to wrestle it away from his tongue, where it was rather deep within Hyungwon's mouth, and then comes away from the kiss crunching down on it happily. And giggling. While Hyungwon is stunned. He didn't expect to be tongue-kissed so deeply. It felt a bit violating, but he's not worried about that. He thinks he should worry more about how none of this is disgusting. He can see Minhyuk smacking away happily on that candy and without thinking anything else about it, he just kisses him again. Pulls his body flush too, and takes his time with this kiss. So he can taste and savor his mouth. Until the sweet flavor of artificial strawberry fades away and Hyungwon is still chasing Minhyuk's tongue, still lapping at his lips and Minhyuk tastes like Minhyuk. It's a flavor he's never known before but also always has, and he has no idea why it feels so familiar if they've never kissed before tonight. But it's delicious, and he can feel it all through his body. There's no denying he likes this, kissing Minhyuk. It's so silly as this thought rings through his head, but he just wants more of it. "How horny are you actually?" he asks between their lips.

"Why? You offering?" Minhyuk replies cheekily.

"I'll think about it."

"We could—uh, we could get off together. If that's not too weird."

And Hyungwon thought hearing something like that would be disgusting, but no. It makes lust pool between his legs and he goes moaning into Minhyuk's mouth, nearly biting him in his fervor. Minhyuk was doing _something_ to him tonight. He doesn't know why this is all so hot, why Minhyuk is so irresistible suddenly, but it's all just good. Like being in a relationship, where sex is comfortable instead of being a chore that he might mess up with a new girl. Minhyuk is so comfortable he can hardly believe it. The more he thinks about Minhyuk's body, the more he realises how familiar he actually is with it. Minhyuk has narrow hips and long legs, and a soft belly that he's laid his head on countless times. And he even knows what's inside Minhyuk's underwear. The only thing he doesn't know is how Minhyuk looks when he's aroused, and this is a thought that's become plastered across the inside of his eyelids as he plunders Minhyuk's mouth passionately. He's curious suddenly to see Minhyuk naked and touch those last parts of him. Minhyuk isn't gross once he thinks about it this way...

"Yes. Ok," Hyungwon says, and it's not a moment break before rushing to meet their lips together again.

If Hyungwon feels infatuated, it's nothing to how Minhyuk feels. Hyungwon is hard against him too, and Minhyuk can feel them together, rutting together lightly as they kiss. And have we talked about Hyungwon's lips? Because tonight might be the first time Minhyuk has wanted to kiss these lips, but he's lost himself daydreaming about how they resemble overstuffed pillows on multiple occasions in the past. Now he has them against him and is leaking precome all over his underwear from the thought of having them on other parts of his body too.

"Really?" Because Minhyuk is so ready to rub them together until he's screaming out his orgasm, but it feels insane that Hyungwon might want it too.

"Yeah. Shower. Upstairs?" Hyungwon says.

"Sounds good to me," Minhyuk agrees, and finally pulls away. He's got a lip trapped between his teeth now, more timid as he looks back at his friend. His famous lips are so swollen, it's positively erotic. And Minhyuk wants to feel bad about it, but Hyungwon raises an eyebrow at him, like, "well, aren't you gonna start walking?"

So Minhyuk brushes back the fringe on his face, and takes Hyungwon by the wrist and they finally make it inside.

Their dorm is quiet but not fully. There's the sound of a soft-tempo song playing from Hyunwoo's room. As Minhyuk and Hyungwon walk past they can hear him chatting with Jooheon. What's most important is that it's peaceful and the bathroom is unoccupied.

They start like any ordinary time they need to shower. Usually not together, but it's happened a dozen times or so in the past. Nudity is not an issue between their members, it never has been. So Hyungwon steps under the spray, adjusted to the perfect temperature and Minhyuk gets in with him. They trade and step around each other to share the water. And they needed to shower for bedtime anyway, so the routine is fairly normal so far. Except towards the end when Hyungwon's fingers linger on Minhyuk's shoulder, and he takes the loofah from him and lathers his back for him, saving him the trouble of having to reach all the tough places. 

It feels good. Hyungwon has just felt good all over his body tonight, and now he finally has his hands on his naked skin and it feels incredible. He stops to take in the feeling of Hyungwon behind him, being gentle; and he's swiping waves of his sopping hair backwards off his face, only to dip his head back under the shower so it falls forward again. Hyungwon has him by the shoulder and his touches are becoming lighter and lighter because they've done all the actual washing part of their shower. Now it's just a question of are they actually going to follow through and fool around.

His signal is when Hyungwon's lips land on the nape of his neck, and it feels like fire, even beneath the steam and hot water; whatever Minhyuk had lost of his hardness returns to him instantly. And Hyungwon kisses him again, a bit farther along his shoulder, keeping his lips close. He drops the sponge and wraps a hand around Minhyuk's middle, rubbing his palm flat over Minhyuk's belly, and up his chest. Oh god, this feels incredible to be loved this way. Those lips are so plush against his skin, and his touches, no matter where on his body, just make Minhyuk burn for him... he waits and tries to talk himself down, to take it slow maybe. But what's the point anymore? He's been lusting all night that at this point he'll nearly beg. He reaches a hand down to touch himself and moans vocally. The sound reverberates around the bathroom and makes it feel all the more illicit to be together. It spurs Minhyuk on—instead of pressing down, he wraps a hand fully around himself and tugs, and lets out another sharp noise. Even if Hyungwon does nothing else with him tonight, just jacking off with his friend's hands and lips on his skin is enough. He's falling farther into lust, building himself up and it's so good purely because he's here with Hyungwon.

Hyungwon's mouth lands on his ear and he gets pulled backwards by the hip, so much that Minhyuk nearly stumbles. "You sound fucking hot," Hyungwon tells him, low, like his voice is scraping down his spine because Minhyuk feels it like gravel. He mewls in reply, and Hyungwon licks up the shell of his ear. "I know we have to be quiet, but you're really doing things to me right now..."

"Fuck, Hyungwon..."

"Can I touch you?" he asks. But he doesn't wait. Minhyuk's hand falls away from his erection and is replaced immediately by Hyungwon, who squeezes him, and it makes Minhyuk melt into his body so Hyungwon has to hold him tighter around the middle. Or else he'd be a puddle already.

Minhyuk moans so pretty for him, as Hyungwon works his hand over his dick; as if it were his own. But it's not. He's building Minyuk's pleasure in a way that he couldn't have done for himself; it's a different pace than Minhyuk uses on himself normally. He guesses this is what Hyungwon does to himself, and it's brought him to the brink faster knowing this. It makes him whine nearly constantly and it's fuel to the fire, because Hyungwon finds it hot as hell to hear Minhyuk so vocal. He presses his own erection to the small of Minhyuk's back, and rolls against him here. And Minhyuk can hear him panting into his ear from this. Glad Hyungwon feels good too.

He can't take this anymore, his legs feel like jello so he rests a hand perpendicular on the tile to steady himself. Hyungwon dips his thumb over his slit briefly and the jolt of tension between his thighs nearly pushes him over the edge.

"Fuck," Minhyuk moans. "Fuck, I'll come..."

"You want me to bring you off?" Hyungwon says as he leans over his back, kisses his neck again, and at the same time ruts himself over Minhyuk's tailbone harder. "You gotta be loud, ok?"

"Shit, I'm gonna die..."

Hyungwon laughs at his distress though. Finally he turns Minhyuk around, deciding that he wants to kiss him again, and captures his lips. "Come really good," he says. "I wanna hear it." And becomes lost in Minhyuk's mouth almost as much as Minhyuk is lost in having Hyungwon jerk him off. It feels even better to be kissed through it, to have Hyungwon's wet mouth breathing with him when he can barely stand anymore, his knees feel so weak. Hyungwon pulls him closer. They touch and Hyungwon grabs onto both of them this time, so their lengths are pressed together in his hand as he tugs them both at the same time, and Minhyuk whines so sharp he's sure it's audible all the way to the kitchen. Hyungwon shoves his tongue in his mouth to quiet him a bit more. He wants him loud but he doesn't actually want to be caught. He should pay attention to every little sound. So he decides to take care of Minhyuk's pleasure before his own; keeps only Minhyuk's hardness in his hand and strokes him as best he knows how, and it has Minhyuk shaking, even before his release—but then it comes, gripping his body in a culmination of bliss and he nearly bites Hyungwon in the moment—their lips are still together as Hyungwon works him through the high, where he's quaking against him, and Hyungwon milks everything from him, letting his come splatter all between their bodies. And Minhyuk is still trembling even when he lets himself fall into Hyungwon's arms.

"F-fuck, that was _so_..." he says wearily afterwards. He can't even get out the last part, words formed loosely into Hyungwon's shoulder. "Thank you," he ends with. Then hugs Hyungwon closer and kisses along his neck to thank him further. He sighs so contentedly to have him so near this way, that he thinks, this is paradise, Minhyuk is sure of it.

Hyungwon gives him time to recover, kissing into the mop of his wet hair when he thinks it's ok to get Minhyuk's attention again. And then down his jaw.

"Can I finish against you?"

Minhyuk nods. Of course. "What do you need?" He kisses his mouth again, can never get enough of those lips. But also, does him the courtesy of reaching to finally touch Hyungwon also, and he's rewarded a beautiful breathy moan that sounds ripped from his throat.

"Anything. J-just be with me." So Minhyuk strokes him, and Hyungwon is delighted. But somehow Minhyuk still wants to make this more special, blow his mind a little because Minhyuk has always been a devil; so he thinks, if this was a date... then...? And he gets a mischievous idea, the likes of which only Minhyuk can have.

"How about something more fun?"

Hyungwon's brows fly into his hairline. "More fun than this?" It's scary to think of what more...

"No no, nothing dumb, don't worry," he giggles. Hell, any more than his would actually be gross, right? He flips to the way they first were, so Hyungwon is facing his back and Minhyuk can put two hands steady against the tile, and then as he looks back over his shoulder to see Hyungwon's reaction, he crosses his legs, and pushes his ass backwards onto Hyungwon's dick.

"Holy fuck—"

"Fuck my thighs. I'll keep them tight for you."

Hyungwon's reply is a rumbling groan as he squeezes Minhyuk's hipbones painfully hard. And then he ruts against his ass, still too timid to slide between but, on top is ok as he tests out this lunatic idea.

But Minhyuk laughs and bends down to hand him the shampoo bottle. "Here. Use this." And then resumes that same position, crossing his legs and trying to make it good for Hyungwon. He's never done this before, not in this position, but he remembers fucking a girl's thighs back when he was a virgin and thought it couldn't possibly feel any better than this. So he's quite proud of himself for coming up with this solution.

He looks back over his shoulder, in time to see the concentration on Hyungwon's face as he jerks off with shampoo to help the slide; then bites his lip and sticks his ass out more, so Hyungwon won't be so shy, so he'll actually get between his legs already. They share a look between them, just before, like, "are you sure this isn't too much?" But Minhyuk winks and wiggles his ass closer.

And Hyungwon finally slides between his legs. And moans. "Fuckk~" This is deadly. This is just like sex almost that it's fucking scary—because he's looking right at Minhyuk's naughty grin, thrown so casually at him over the shoulder, and he has to close his eyes if he's gonna do this. It's tight and slippery and wet, and just incredible. The pressure around his head is fucking perfect, that he can't help the undignified moans that bubble up in his throat; he also can't help grabbing so forcefully onto Minhyuk's slim hips. God help him, he'll end up in hell by the end of this night... He falls closer onto Minhyuk's back, dick trapped tight between his milky thighs, and then shakes himself awake almost. He knows this position. Penetration or not, this is basically sex.

He opens his eyes, with Minhyuk hunched in front of him, and for a second just wants to touch a finger down the column of vertebrae before him, just to feel once more that this really is Minhyuk and settle his heart; to show him he appeciates him, before pushing him further against the wall, until Minhyuk's chest is flush on the tile, and then grabbing him by the hips. Hyungwon thinks he looks sexy this way, breath heavy with anticipation even if he's already come. His lips fall ajar, in awe, when Hyungwon slides back between this thighs—more powerfully this time, knocking the wind out of of him. The sound of hips slapping against Minhyuk's ass leaves an echo in his ears. He wishes he could see more of Hyungwon, but tries to focus on keeping his legs pressed together, to make the slide so tight for his friend.

"Min~" Hyungwon mumbles, all too soon. "Min..." He's trying to say this feels incredible. But he can't. He's lost in Minhyuk's body, and even when he eases his grip on his hip, Minhyuk keeps steady for him to fuck so well. He can touch down the planes of his body, and even up to his hair, and if he fists a hand between the wet strands Minhyuk gasps, so he lets go. That's too much. So he takes him by the hips and guides him along with how he thrusts between his legs. It's so slippery with shampoo, and hot, it's easy to close his eyes again and just fuck the way he's wanted to for ages. None of them get nearly enough sex for men their age, so this is more perfect than Hyungwon could ever ask for.

What Minhyuk hadn't planned on was how this position would make him feel in return.

He's biting his lips so much they'll bruise or he'll break skin or something. Hyungwon's dick rubbing against his asshole and across his perineum, almost to his balls, in a euphoric rhythm that has them clouded in rapture—he just never considered this feeling and he wants to cry from it. Fuck. It feels slutty and _so_ lewd, more than anything he's felt before. Even with a girl. God... he _is_ the girl this time and it makes his stomach flip. It's hot, so fucking hot, that if he hadn't come already, he'd have asked Hyungwon to rub against his asshole until he did. Fuck.

And then Hyungwon's thrusts become more eractic. He's itching to come but trying to hold back and feel this pleasure longer, make it last. "You feel ok?" he asks Minhyuk. And Minhyuk nods even if his legs feel so weak. He pulls them tight again and it makes Hyungwon groan like he's wounded—before he knows it, there's hot come being pumped between his legs and Minhyuk nearly squeaks. He feels every thrust as if it's his own, feels the semen pool and drip as Hyungwon rides the last of his orgasm against his skin, and how he shakes, how his fingers get weak in the aftermath and can barely hold himself up. Shit. It feels like Minhyuk had come right along with him.

"'Won," he mewls when Hyungwon just rests against his back. His breathing heavy still, glued against him so he can feel his heart pounding too. It feels incredibly intimate, more than he ever imagined to be together this way. Pressed immobile against tiles, sticky with come that isn't his, steam from their shower and almost-sex billowing around them. Hyungwon kisses across his shoulderblades again and Minhyuk might actually cry from it. He turns around and takes Hyungwon in a real embrace, letting their chests touch as their lips slot together, and kiss so lazy and passionate at the same time; full of love, because he can't believe he's done this with his best friend. It hurts, that's how wildly his heart is beating from this, and yet it's so good.

Hyungwon nods into their kiss as if he knows what Minhyuk is thinking already.

It can't be the last time they do this. This was far too good.

\---

They wake up on the couch together in the morning. Partly clothed, purely for decency, and Hyungwon can see the errant kissmarks he'd left on Minhyuk's skin in his passion, when he wasn't thinking and sucked too needily on his skin. Butterflies flare in his belly from this sight; but Minhyuk pulls his shirt straight to hide them, and runs a hand through his hair to make it only messier.

He looks like the Minhyuk that Hyungwon has always known. Except he knows a little bit more about him now. So before the others find them, he kisses Minhyuk's cheek and says, "I wanna remember last night. Ok?"

Minhyuk snorts. "Fuck that. I want to _repeat_ last night." And though Hyungwon's eyes go wide with surprise, he eyerolls right after. "Later. Not now," Minhyuk smacks his arm. "Some other time we have time. After tour or something. I don't know, but we're doing that again—" he crowds in real close so Hyungwon can feel this clammy breath on his ear, "Let me be between your thighs next time. It feels incredible."

Hyungwon groans from the onslaught of images this conjures, enough to make his dick twitch, but he's got no power to resist Minhyuk. Never has, never will, it seems.

"Give me a few months to recover first."

Minhyuk scoffs at him.

"Lightweight."

\---

 

THE END.

 


End file.
